There are an increasing number of adults who cannot tolerate milk products, including ice cream. The principal reason for this intolerance is lactase deficiency. Lactase is the intestinal enzyme needed for proper digestion of lactose, the major sugar contained in milk. Lactose digestion takes place in the intestines, but if it is not digested, it passes unchanged into the colon. When this occurs, bacteria residing in the colon causes the lactose to ferment, creating hydrogen carbon dioxide. Thus, those persons suffering from lactase deficiency experience such symptoms as bloating, cramps, diarrhea, and gas when they ingest dairy products, including ice cream.
Although only 6% to 8% of the Caucasians in America and Western Europe suffer from lactase deficiency, approximately 2/3 of the adult population worldwide are lactase deficient in varying degrees. Even though certain non-dairy products have been developed, there are no known lactose-free synthetic ice cream products which have the texture, body, flavor, and palatability of actual commercial ice cream products.